FIND YOU
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Hinata diculik, lalu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke?/Fanon (semi canon)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning :** **Setting aktunya ikutin alur yang buat aja.** **OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **(** **semi** **)** **Canon** **/Fanon..**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **This Fanfiction Special to :**

CahyaUchiha **/** SayaOrchestra **/** Kanayla **/** NeMakiLucisCaelum **/** MissTaurus **/** GeminisayankSayank **/** LinevyHimechan **/** OnyxDarkBlue **/** HannaUzumakki **/** Wiendzbica732 **/** Nurul851 **/** Uchihaxhinata **/** CallistaLia **/** HyacinthUchiha **/** Sushimakipark **/** CintyaCleadizzlibratheea **/** EnisSholikhah **/** BettyarindaCB **/** Ucihaii **/** EireneSicaloverss **/** Lightning69

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

"APA?!"

Suasana kantor Hokage di pagi hari ini tampak mencekam. Sasuke dan beberapa temannya terlihat membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan apa yang Hokage katakan.

"Hinata diculik, semalam." Kata Hokage, Kakashi, lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kini Sakura-lah yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Malam tadi, kediaman Hyuuga dimasuki perampok. Tetapi, tidak ada barang-barang berharga yang hilang. Mereka membawa Hinata, entah untuk tujuan apa."

"Siapa yang menculiknya?" Tanya Sasuke geram.

"Nuke-nin dari desa Kirigakure."

"Sial!" Decak Sasuke.

"Sekarang Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai dan Kiba. Aku ingin kalian mencari Hinata." Perintah Kakashi.

 **BRAK**

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage terlebih dulu, meninggalkan ke-empat temannya. Kakashi terlihat menghela nafas.

"Awasi dia Shikamaru! Jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan."

"Baik."

 **OoOoO**

Shinobi yang mendapatkan misi untuk mencari Hinata terlihat berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Mereka tampak tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi?" Tanya Sai yang berdiri di belakang Sakura.

"Kiba, apa kau bisa mencium bau Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini beralih pada Kiba dan Akamaru.

 **GUK**

"Aku bisa mencium bau Hinata, tetapi tidak bergitu kuat. Baunya sangat lemah, bahkan hampir menghilang." Tutur Kiba di sertai gonggongan setuju dari Akamaru.

"Kalau begitu cepat! Pergi kemana mereka?!" Ujar Sasuke tidak tenang terkesan dingin.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak seraya membuang wajahnya kesal. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum perih melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu.

"Tenggara!" Seru Kiba.

Kemudian mereka pun segera melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon yang lain. Sasuke tampak memimpin di depan. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Hinata, gadis yang ia cintai.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka yang menculik Hinata?" Tanya Sai sambil terus melompat mengikuti Sasuke.

"Yang kutahu, sebagian besar dari mereka ninja nuke-nin dari Kirigakure. Mereka orang-orang yang suka menculik dan menjual organ-organ tubuh para korbannya." Jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke mendengar itu pun berdecak marah. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh orang-orang yang menyakiti Hinata. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Hinata, bahkan dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengeluarkan _Susano'o_ nya.

"Woy! Sasuke! Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan _Susano'o_. Itu berlebihan kau tahu!" Keluh Kiba.

Wujud _Susano'o_ belum sempurna perlahan menghilang, membuat mereka yang berada di belakang Sasuke bernafas lega.

"Ke arah jam 1!" Seru Kiba.

Mereka pun bersama-sama menuju arah yang di tunjukan oleh Kiba.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata melenguh ketika merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua mata lavendernya. Matanya tampak mengerjap pelan, membiasakan dengan cahaya kekuningan dari lampu yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Sudah bangun, Nona?"

Suara seorang pemuda terdengar meremehkan. Hinata memutar kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Ia melihat 3 pemuda berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

"Kami? Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tolong!" Teriak Hinata meminta tolong.

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, Nona. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Kata orang yang menutup salah satu matanya, seperti seorang bajak laut.

"Egh! Argh!"

Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tali yang melilit di tubuhnya. Namun, bukannya mengendur, tali itu justru semakin mengencang. Membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Hinata juga merasakan jika cakranya terserap, walau sedikit.

 _'Apa ini tali yang bisa menyerap cakra?'_ Pikir Hinata.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Sasuke-kun!'_ Batin Hinata kalut.

 **OoOoO**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seharian penuh Sasuke dan teman-temannya mencari keberadaan Hinata. Namun belum juga menemukan titik terang.

"Kiba! Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Kiba menggeleng, "baunya masih sama. Tidak semakin menguㅡ tunggu dulu!"

Kiba dan Akamaru terlihat mengendus, "apa kau merasakannya Akamaru?"

 **GUK**

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku merasakan bau Hinata menguat dari arah jam 11." Seru Kiba lalu mereka pun segera pergi menuju arah jam 11.

Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara deburan ombak dan angin kencang. Dan disinilah mereka. Di sebuah tebing yang mengarah ke lautan.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Penciumanku kacau. Karena angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, aku mencium bau Hinata dari berbagai arah. Yang jelas, arahnya berasal dari jauh di depan sana." Kata Kiba kesal.

 **SYUT**

Beberapa burung elang buatan Sai tampak keluar dan berada di depan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Ayo! Kurasa dia ada di pulau seberang." Tutur Sai. Mereka pun menaiki burung elang tersebut dan terbang mengarungi lautan.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Namun, lagi-lagi tali itu mencengkram erat tubuhnya. Tiga orang yang tadi bersama dengannya kini telah pergi keluar. Membuat Hinata bisa sedikit leluasa untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat tali yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya terlihat bergerak-gerak. Tidak berapa lama, cakra berhasil terkumpul di tangannya. Namun hanya sekejap. Ternyata, cakra yang berada di tangannya tadi berhasil di serap oleh tali itu. Membuat tubuh Hinata semakin melemah.

"S..Sas-suke! T-tolong!" Ucap Hinata lemah.

 **OoOoO**

Setelah mengarungi lautan selama hampir satu setengah jam di kegelapan malam. Akhirnya, Sebuah pulau kecil tampak di depan mereka. Mereka bisa melihat sebuah bangunan besar berdiri di tengah-tengah pulau.

"Ada pulau!" Seru Sakura. "Apa Hinata- _chan_ ada disana?" Tanya nya.

 **BRUK**

Mereka berhasil mendarat dengan selamat dan memutar kepala mereka, melihat situasi.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?"

"Rencananya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRAK**

Sasuke mengeluarkan _Katana_ nya kemudian dengan cepat menebas tubuh lawan yang ada di depannya. Tepat di bagian perut.

 **BRUK**

 **JLEB**

Setelah seorang lawannya ambruk. Sasuke kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. Tak berapa lama, orang itu ambruk mengikuti rekannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau pergilah cari Hinata. Aku dan Kiba akan mengurus sisanya!" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke pun secepatnya mencari Hinata dari satu ruang ke ruang yang lain. Ini cukup menyulitkan karena begitu banyak ruang di bangunan itu.

Setelah banyak ruangan ia buka, ia belum juga menemukan Hinata. Sasuke pun kembali membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Mata onyx-nya melebar ketika melihat Hinata berdiri diikat dengan keadaan lemas. Kepalanya menunduk. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan tergesa. Tali yang di gunakan untuk mengikat Hinata tampak mengeluarkan cahaya biru. Sepertinya tali itu dapat menyerap cakra. Sasuke pun mengambil _Katana_ nya dan mengalirkan _Chidori_ ke pedang itu.

 **BATS**

Sasuke menebas tali itu kemudian dengan cepat menyarungkan kembali pedang nya. Hinata ambruk. Namun sebelum tubuhnya berhasil mencium lantai, Sasuke meraihnya. Memeluknya.

"Sa...suke!" Panggil Hinata lirih.

Hinata merangsek kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya tepat berada di leher pemuda itu. Mencium bau maskulin tubuh itu.

"Hinata!"

"Hiks.. Sas-suke! A-aku ta-kut.." Kata Hinata lirih.

Hinata terisak. Ia ketakutan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke se-erat yang ia mampu. Pemuda itu pun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang. Aku ada disini." Ucap Sasuke menenangkan sambil mencium keningnya sesekali.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata ketahui, Sakura berdiri di belakang mereka. Melihat keduanya dari jauh. Ia mencengkram dadanya. Rasanya sakit melihat seseorang yang kau sukai berpelukan dengan gadis lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa membenci gadis itu. Sakura tahu itu. Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata sejak lama, dan Hinata pun membalas perasaan pemuda itu. Sakura seharusnya bisa menghentikan laju perasaannya untuk Sasuke ketika menyadari itu semua.

 **Tes.**

Tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dan jatuh bebas dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Dengan cepat ia usap kedua pipinya dan mendekati Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berlari mendekati mereka. Dengan sigap gadis itu menaruh tangannya di punggung Hinata yang masih berada di dekapan Sasuke. Cahaya hijau tampak di kedua tangan Sakura.

"Cakranya terkuras banyak. Dia juga terkena dehidrasi dan kelaparan."

"Apa kau bisa memulihkannya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Untuk cakranya aku akan berusaha." Kata Sakura lalu sekuat tenaga memulihkan Hinata.

Hinata tampak memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya. Sasuke tersenyum khawatir sambil mengusap kening gadis itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang.."

 **OoOoO**

Sementara itu, di luar bangunan, Shikamaru dan Sai tampak kerepotan dengan beberapa ninja yang mengepung mereka. Namun, Kiba dan Akamaru segera bergabung dengan mereka setelah urusannya di dalam gedung telah selesai.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sasuke dan Sakura masih mencari mereka." Kata Kiba.

"Kiba! Kau urus 3 orang. Aku juga 3 orang. Sai! Kau urus sisanya." Ucap Shikamaru memerintah.

"Baik!"

" **GATSUGA!** "

Kiba dan Akamaru berputar layaknya sebuah bor dan menyerang lawannya tanpa ampun.

" **KAGE KUBI SHIBARI NO JUTSU!** "

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dari kaki Shikamaru dan bergerak menuju ke tiga musuhnya. Perlahan, ujung dari bayang itu berbentuk menyerupai tangan yang memiliki lima jemari, kemudian mencekik leher musuh-musuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah semua musuh berhasil mereka lumpuhkan, Sakura dan Sasuke beserta Hinata keluar dari bangunan itu. Hinata berada di gendongan Sasuke. Pemuda itu membawa Hinata menaiki burung elang yang telah di siapkan oleh Sai bersama dengannya.

Teman-teman yang lain pun memandang Sasuke dan Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Khususnya Sakura dan Kiba. Untuk Sakura jelas, seluruh dunia tahu jika gadis itu menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Kiba? Hanya pemuda itu yang mengetahui perasaannya pada Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata khawatir. Walaupun cakranya sudah di pulihkan oleh Sakura, namun Dehidrasi dan kelaparan yang Hinata derita tidak bisa di atasi oleh gadis Haruno itu. Ia pun berdoa dalam hati, semoga mereka secepatnya sampai di Konoha.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke tertidur dengan menggenggam jemari Hinata. Pemuda itu terus berada di samping Hinata sejak pagi tadi, saat mereka tiba di Konoha. Bahkan, ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kemungkinan akan terasa kaku akibat tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Sasuke terbangun ketika merasakan jemari Hinata bergerak disusul oleh lenguhan kecil. Matanya mengerjap kemudian segera berdiri, mencondongkan wajahnya agar Hinata bisa melihatnya.

"Sa-suke- _kun_!" Panggil Hinata lirih.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Hinata. "Iya. Kau ada di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau kehabisan cakra dan juga dehidrasi." Tutur Sasuke.

Hening.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Bahkan pemuda itu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. "Aku takut sekali jika terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke memberitahu kekalutannya.

"Shikamaru bilang, mereka suka menculik kemudian menjual organ-organ tubuh korbannya. Aku tidak mau jika itu terjadi padamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Masih utuh. Tidak kurang suatu apapun, kan?" Kata Hinata mencoba bercanda.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

Hinata menggeleng, "tidak. Mereka terus mengikatku sepanjang waktu tanpa memberiku minum ataupun makan."

"Apa kau lapar?! Hanabi datang membawa makanan beberapa jam yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat makan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian Sasuke mengambil kotak makan itu lalu menyuapi Hinata yang saat ini telah tersipu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _Akhirnya END juga^^_

 _Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari mimpiku semalem. Ceritanya, aku tuh lagi rindu berat sama si_ dia _. *curhat* terus tertidur sambil dengerin lagunya_ _ **RAN - Dekat Dihati**_ _sambil bayangin wajah_ dia _, berharap bisa ketemu_ dia _didalam mimpi._

 _Bukannya mimpiin si_ dia _, aku malah mimpiin Sasuke, ada Sakura juga disana. Dan bangun tidur rasa 'egh', berbunga-bunga gemana gitu, walaupun bukan_ dia _yang aku mimpiin._

 _So, ada yang bisa nebak adegan seperti apa yang aku lakuin di mimpiku sama Sasuke?_

 _Berhadiah uang 1000 rupiah dari team The Comment dalam 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. YA! Gagal deh hadiahnya. Waks! #abaikan_

 _Oke, see you next time^^_

 _Salam damai,_

 **ALICIA**


End file.
